Alex is Her Own Worst Enemy
by Let the Storm Rage On
Summary: Alex is a college girl with everything anyone could every want. A fiancee, the top grades, a loving and supportive family, all of it. But she still doesn't feel right. No. Alex feels like an enemy. An enemy to herself.  Genres might change.


This is my third song by Idina Menzel. And guess what. I'M TICKED! This dang thing got deleted the first time, so now? I had to rewrite it. flakponane! Anyway. Hope you like it. All these characters belong to me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alex leaned back in the hammock. She was relaxing in her backyard and wondering why her parents were going through all the trouble to find her a good college. Alex knew she wasn't worth it. Blowing her hair out of her eyes, she looked up only to have two hands cover her eyes. "Guess who." came the voice next to her ear.

She smirked and asked, "Is it my second boyfriend?"

"WHAT?" he asked while jerking away. Alex laughed and turned around to see Seth's sapphire eyes looking at her in shock. "I'm kidding." she said while trying to control her laughter.

**In the roses in the spring  
I remember, there was a time I wasn't afraid of anything  
With the lilacs and the rain and one day you went away  
I remember, I forgot everything!**

He tackled her to the ground and she smiled as she turned them to where she was ontop. "When are you going?" he asked while brushing her hair out of her eyes.

She shrugged. "It'd help if they first agreed on a college they thought 'fit my personal likings'."

He chuckled before kissing her cheek. "I'm sure you'll be fine. I'll be right here to help you when you need it."

She smiled, but it fell to a frown. "I don't know why you and my parents do this. I only get good grades. There's nothing else about me that's worth it."

He frowned. "You're your own worst enemy." he said as he kissed her shoulder.

**My mother's always trying to tell me how to be grateful, how to believe  
My father's always trying to say: "baby you're beautiful in every way"  
My lover's always got me in his arms, trying to protect me, keep me from harm  
So why do I always have to be my worst, my own worst enemy?  
Enemy, oh**

That had been two years ago and now Alex was at the top of her classes, had a great job, was now engaged to Seth, and was doing beautifully. She just didn't believe it if her life depended on it.

As she walked into her house, she turned on her phones messages to find one from her mom asking her to go to church with them, her father saying he knew she was doing great, and one from Seth about meeting up later. Sighing, she deleted the ones from her parents and thought about Seth as she put up her school bag. They were great together. Everyone knew it. And he believed in her with all his heart. Another reason to love him...So why was she having a hard time deciding what to do?

She chuckled. "He was right. I am my own worst enemy." she said as she grabbed a book and read in the dark.

**In the shadows, in the grace, in the lonely there is a place  
Where we can all hide away!  
But in the windows of the soul there is nowhere we can go  
If we keep running, running from our destiny!**

About a half hour she heard a knock from her door and opened it to see Seth there with a big goofy grin on his face. "Hello, beautiful." he greeted before kissing her gently.

She returned the kiss before pulling back. "Is there a reason you're here?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I had to see you today." he said as he entered the house and sat on the bar stool while she made him some coffee.

"Why?" she asked while handing him the coffee. He pulled her slightly closer. "Alex, I know about you being in the top of your class, and how you love your job. Why do you hate yourself?"

She smirked and pulled away from him. "Maybe it's like you said all those years ago." she said with a shrug.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into him. "You know I don't believe that."

**My mother's always trying to tell me how to be grateful, how to believe  
My father's always trying to say: "baby you're beautiful in every way"  
My lover's always got me in his arms trying to protect me, keep me from harm  
So why do I always have to be my worst, my own worst enemy?  
Oh, my worst, my own worst enemy  
My worst, my own worst enemy**

She looked at him over her shoulder. "I know...but I do. It seems, no matter what I do, it's not good enough. For me atleast."

He turned her around. "Alex, you would walk on water and say it was a coincidence. If you traveled to Saturn you would argue day and night that it had happened before. You never are proud of yourself or raise your self esteem."

**You say I walk on water, you say I walk on the moon  
But it's never enough, no it's never enough, no it's never enough  
You say I'm only human, it's all in my head  
Buut it's never enough, no it's never enough, no it's never enough  
One day I'll find my alibi**

She brushed his arms away. "Maybe I just think I could do better." she said as she left the house and let it slam shut behind her.

Alex now looked down and into her hands as she sat in her apartment. She hadn't spoken to Seth in ten years and realised how right he was...About everything. All she did was put herself down and ignore the compliments from others. She sighed as she stood and exited the apartment. Walking down the streets, she felt pain in her heart, but quickly locked it away.

**My mother's always trying to tell me how to be grateful, how to believe  
My father's always trying to say: "Baby your beautiful, baby your..."  
My lover's always got me in his arms trying to protect me, keep me from harm  
So why do I always have to be my worst, my own worst enemy?  
My worst, my own worst enemy  
I wasn't afraid, no I wasn't afraid  
My worst, my own worst enemy  
My worst, my own worst enemy  
Oh, my worst, my worst  
Oh, my worst, my worst  
Oh, my worst, my worst...**

"My own worst enemy." Alex whispered.


End file.
